1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the area of headwear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various forms of headwear, including caps and visors, are known in the prior art. In this prior art headwear, the bottom edge of the sides of the headwear trace a generally smooth, consistent arc from the front to the back of the headwear. This creates a problem when the user also wears glasses, sunglasses, or other items such as earpiece-style headphones or hearing aids—because the bottom edge of the sides of the headwear interfere with the earpiece portion of the eyewear or other item, making for an uncomfortable fit. Often, the user cannot wear his cap in a way that provides the best fit, because doing so interferes with the fit of his eyewear or other item near the ear area.
Recently, eyewear makers have increasingly offered eyewear with “straight frame” earpieces that sit higher on the head, thereby exacerbating the interference issue between the headwear and the eyewear. Such eyewear designs are considered more stylish, and have becomes very popular. In addition, depending on the size, shape, and location of a user's ears, the side portions of headwear can interfere with the ears themselves. This makes for an uncomfortable fit of the cap against the head, even without eyewear.